


First Times

by flyingisland



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingisland/pseuds/flyingisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s taken part in plenty of relationships in his life, taken it sometimes too quickly and sometimes entirely too slow. But he wants to do this right. He doesn’t know if Shizuo has ever done this before with anyone else. He doesn’t know if he’s been Shizuo’s first with anything or even everything, or if maybe he has years of experience under his belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichimatsusama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichimatsusama/gifts).



Shizuo looks up at him from under long lashes, cheeks flushed with color as nervous fingers brush a dread from his face. Tom huffs a laugh, presses a kiss against Shizuo’s lips. They’re tangled together on Shizuo’s bed, sweating it out in the heat and listening to the gentle humming of the fan across the room.

Tom trails kisses from Shizuo’s mouth along his jawbone, toward his ears and down his neck, tasting the salt of sweat reveling in the feeling of Shizuo’s pulse picking up beneath his lips.

They’ve never went much further than this. He hasn’t seen Shizuo naked. They haven’t touched each other in erotic ways or writhed in anything similar to pleasure. He’s taken part in plenty of relationships in his life, taken it sometimes too quickly and sometimes entirely too slow. But he wants to do this right. He doesn’t know if Shizuo has ever done this before with anyone else. He doesn’t know if he’s been Shizuo’s first with anything or even everything, or if maybe he has years of experience under his belt. They don’t talk about these things. Shizuo would be embarrassed, he would break something. He would surely shut himself off completely and refuse to admit it even if Tom _had_ been his first.

And so, he allows that mystery to remain just that between them, but he’s careful. He takes his time. His fingers press gently into Shizuo’s skin, his eyes rove over love marks, over the exposed milkiness between the open buttons of his dress shirt, all the way down to the bulge tenting the front of his pants.

Shizuo makes a low noise, eyes glassy with need.

Tom’s name tumbles from his mouth, a small moan, a lot of breathing and want mingling together and setting small fires deep in the depths of Tom’s stomach. He’s moving further down, teasing the buttons. He flicks his gaze up to meet Shizuo’s, and for once, he doesn’t look away. He watches as Tom drags his lips over his belly, as his fingers play with the hem of his pants. He raises his hips as Tom works open the fly and tugs them downward. He doesn’t even break eye contact as his erection springs forward under the fabric of his underwear, doesn’t falter one bit as Tom’s palm encircles the base.

“Do you want to do this?” Tom breathes, throat rough with need, his tongue impossibly fat within his mouth, “Are you sure?”

Shizuo nods each time. He’s watching, always so quiet, and ghosting his fingers through Tom’s hair. He can feel the nails gently scraping his scalp. He can feel Shizuo trembling, eager, beneath him.

Without another thought, he pulls down the waistband of Shizuo’s underwear, taking the sight of him—a proud, red head stabbing out into the air, the hints of veins, the patch of hair peeking out at the base that definitely doesn’t match the color on Shizuo’s head—and he swallows, hard.

He’s slept around with a lot of women, but honestly, he’s never done anything like this.

Shizuo doesn’t need to know that, however, and he feigns experience as he smiles, dragging a tongue over the flushing head and reveling in Shizuo’s responding twitch. Definitely a virgin, he thinks. Shizuo is tugging at his hair so hard that it almost hurts, but he doesn’t mention it. He doesn’t want to make him nervous, and he understands the fear that Shizuo has of injuring him. He trusts him endlessly, he’s never been hurt by him before, but he gets it. He knows.

And he wants to put those fears to rest, at long last.

He’s taking the length of Shizuo’s erection into his mouth, easing it to the back of his throat, taking it slowly, trying to grow accustomed to the feeling without giving away his inexperience. Shizuo is choking back little noises. He’s still watching, and the heat in Tom’s stomach spreads hastily to his groin. Those eyes on him, they’re driving him crazy. He can barely concentrate as he’s pumping the shaft, pulling his head back before swallowing it whole, and Shizuo’s sounds grow only more confident and throaty, only more wanton and desperate.

And he cums, with nothing but a whimper that sounds suspiciously like Tom’s name.

He has trouble swallowing all of it, but he manages just before Shizuo cracks open his eyes. He’s kissing shaking thighs. He’s pulling himself upward toward Shizuo’s lips. They’re kissing, and Shizuo is telling him something with so many jumbled words that he can only chuckle in response.

Before he knows it, he’s buried inside. They’re moving together, Shizuo is breathing moans against his lips. They’re sweaty and the fan does nothing but push hot air on top of them. The sheets are soaked with sweat, with cum and lube. The city noises blare outside of the closed curtains—and Shizuo is beautiful. He’s bathed in the soft light of the sun peeking through the blinds. He’s scrunching his face, biting back noises.

He’s telling Tom in so many slurred words just how much he wants him, how much he needs him so much closer than he already is.

 Tom finishes with a final kiss. He buries his face in the crook of Shizuo’s shoulder. They’re laughing, maybe, and they’re saying, _“I love you”._

Shizuo pulls his gaze away after so much time has passed. The insecurity returns, and he fetches his glasses from the bedside table. He’s naked, filthy and still shaking off the last shudders of his orgasm. Tom runs a hand through sweaty hair. He lights a cigarette.

And the day passes on into the evening.

“I want to take you out to dinner,” Tom announces as Shizuo steps back into the room from the shower, towel draped around his neck, hair glistening and skin stained with heat, “That’s what lovers do, you know.”

His only reply is a nod, but Tom understands anyway. Shizuo will never admit it with so many words, but he wants this. He wants to be together, to do these sorts of things, to be normal, to be happy.

And Tom wants nothing more than to help him with that.

They’re trudging through the lively streets of Ikebukuro as the sun sets behind the buildings. They don’t hold hands and they barely speak, but there’s an excitement buzzing in the air between them.

They find a diner that doesn’t seem to be too busy for Shizuo’s comfort. The waitress stutters as she takes their orders, eyeing them warily and scribbling just a little too hard in her notepad. Shizuo ignores her, bashful as always as he orders his food. He’s more interested in his drink, in stealing tiny glances at Tom when he doesn’t think that he’s looking, and Tom momentarily thanks whichever God is watching that he seems to be in higher spirits than usual.

He tries not to take the credit for that too much. He doesn’t want to get a big head, but…

Maybe he’s better for Shizuo than he thought.

They eat peacefully. Shizuo watches pedestrians pass through the window. Tom tells him a story about a restaurant down the street, how he’d went there with his parents long ago. He talks of old times, and the smallest of smiles hints at the corners of Shizuo’s lips, if only for a moment.

Tomorrow, they’ll have to go to work again, he tells himself. Tomorrow, Shizuo will find his temper once more, he’ll attack someone. He’ll cause a scene.

But for now, he enjoys the serenity of the moment.

He watches as the streetlamps flicker on, one by one, and the sidewalks empty little by little.

And before they go their separate ways, he pull Shizuo into a final kiss.

“I love you,” he speaks, fingers in blond hair, looking through the shadows of those shades and wondering what’s going on behind those guarded eyes.

Shizuo doesn’t reply. He nods again, for maybe the millionth time.

But Tom hears it anyway.

He’s whistling all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is smut. Sort of? Writing romantic sex is still something that I'm not very good at, which should probably be an embarrassing thing to admit. Oh well, here I am, still in love with this pairing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
